pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Handball
Handball is a ball sport played between two teams of seven players each. One scored by throwing the ball into the opponent's goal. Winner is the team that makes the most goals by the counterparty. The core of the game, both by men and can be practiced by women, is formed by two main lines: the ball must not be played with the lower leg and foot, and a player can do with the ball in hand but three passes He then bounce it on the ground or playback. Pretty young indoor handball has now considerably older field handball into the background. Content * 1 History ** 1.1 Handball in Belgium * 2 Teams * 3 Playfield * 4 Rules ** 4.1 Penalties ** 4.2 Play Times * 5 Technology * 6 Handball in Netherlands * 7 Handball in Belgium * 8 Handball World * 9th International tournaments * 10 External links History [ edit ] A handball player who jumps to catch the ball in the air, his encounters with the flat hand on the ground or in the cast makes a feint, has been described by the ancient Greeks. And in the ballgames possessed by France of the Middle Ages, people knew the handball game too, as well as in England. Handball, as it is now played, is still a relatively young scion of the tree of sports ball games. But the popularity that it acquired over several decades in the world, is unprecedented. It was, as field handball and football counterpart created, initially intended as a ballgame for women, until in 1920 Carl Schelenz from Berlin by improving the rules changed in a volatile competitive sport. To keep the momentum of the game have undergone the rules of field handball in the years repeatedly changes, which focus primarily against the constant accumulation of players for the goals. While the modern field handball so in Germany has emerged, the indoor handball began about twenty years later from the Scandinavian countries to its advance. There was the Dane Holger Nielsen around the turn of the century developed a similar throwing game between two teams of seven players, initially in the open air on a small field, but later was practiced in the hall. Here you could play without influences of the weather and terrain to grow sophistication and tactical perfection. Today, the spectacular indoor handball agree dominant field handball international windward chipped. In 1972, indoor handball for the first olympic part . in Belgium edit Teams [ Edit ] Indoor handball is played by two teams each have seven players on the field, one of whom is the goalkeeper. There should be seven players in reserve on the bench. A team is driven by a coach. Possibly a team can have several officials at the bank, including a manager, physiotherapist or goalkeeping coach. The clothing of the teams (shirt and shorts and socks) must be uniform, the goalkeepers are clearly distinguishable from the field players. In official matches all players wear a bib. The players usually have a fixed position in the field. This can be on the left or right hand, left or right building, middle building, center forward / circle. The goalkeeper always has a fixed position in the goal circle and leave it just to get the ball back in the game, to thwart an outbreak of the opponent or to be changed. The field players and goalkeeper / woman can be freely exchanged. The switch takes place on the exchange line, within a range of 4.5 m meters from the center line on the own half. However, bringing in new player may only enter the field when the player is switched has completely left the playing surface. If this is not correct, then a penalty. edit The rectangular playing field is 40 meters long and 20 meters wide, it is divided by a center line into two halves. On both sides in the middle of the back line are the targets therefor with the target area. The target area, that on the rear side bounded by the goal line and end line, is formed by two quarter circles with a radius of twenty feet, turned off from the inner rear corner of the goal posts, with a connecting line at six meters away and parallel to the target line. Three meter therefor and parallel to the front boundary of the target area is set to the free throw line, this is a regularly broken line which is located at nine meters from the target. Between the target and the free throw line is seven meters from the goal line, the one-meter penalty throw line. There is also in the target area 15 cm long, 4-meter line, this is only a penalty of interest. The AC line is part of the sideline and runs for both teams from the center line to a point at 4.5 m from the center line. These points are indicated by 15 cm long lines. Applies to all lines that they belong in the area that they enclose. For the center-line, this means that this part of both halves. The goal line between the goal posts are 8 inches wide, all other lines are 5 cm wide. The objective has an aperture of three meters wide and two meters in height, and consists of two posts and a cross-bar which are square and have a thickness of 8 cm.The goals must be firmly anchored to the floor or wall. The goal is two-colored, usually red and white, sometimes blue and white or black and white. At the target, there is a net that has a depth of 70 to 100 cm. edit After the draw (toss) by the referee begins the game with the throw from the center of the court, in which all players must be in their own half, at a distance of three meters from the center line. The ball may with hands, arms, head, torso, thighs and knees randomly thrown in any direction, beaten, beaten, punched, stopped and taken. The ball may not be played with the lower leg and foot. It is also not allowed with the ball in hand to do more than three passes. The player must encounter him at least once on the ground, before he can do another three passes. Then he / she must give him final. When the player catches the ball with both hands, it must not hold it for more than three seconds or more than bounce once on the ground. With one hand may be the ball as many times as one wants to run into the ground (dots), both when walking and the place. One player, the goalkeeper / wife excepted, should not throw at the stationary or rolling ball. To gain possession of the ball, it is permissible opponent to play it from the hands and block him with the body. It is not allowed an opponent with arms, hands and legs to block, grab, bumping into him or him to hit the ball out of the hands. The goalkeeper may defend his goal in all ways, but once he leaves the goal area, apply to them the same rules as the fielders. Shots may occur from anywhere on the field but one should not cross or touch the line of the goal area, but one should jump at the goal attempts in the target or fall, thereby should be taken to ensure that the ball left his hand has before one comes down to the ground. One speaks of a goal when the ball crossed the goal line completely. Also, when a player shoots into his own goal, this provides a point for the opponents. After each valid goal put the players on as with the throw, which is then taken by the party against which the goal is scored. The ball goes through the air out, then there must be from the place where it has passed a throw-in taken the line. This is done by the party, which the players have not touched the ball last. If the ball goes over the goal line and was last touched by a field player of the defending team, the referee gives the attacking team a corner throw.''The player must take it to the appropriate side of the goal, at the place where the sidelines and meet the goal line. On the other hand plays a player of the attacking or the goalkeeper of the defending the ball over the goal line or the goal, the referee gives a ''discharge. This should be taken from the target area by the goalkeeper. Is given a free throw for an infraction than these steps should be taken at the place where the offense was committed, but at least nine meters from the goal. Violations are punishable by a 7-meter throw from the penalty line as a direct throw to run on the target. It may be located between the target and the free-throw line no players, including the goalkeeper must not exceed the 4-meter mark until the ball has left the hand of the thrower. A referee throw, when players from both teams simultaneously have committed an offense or when the referee has stopped the game to neutral reasons. If an attack takes too long because they can not get by the defense or by passive play to save time, given the signal for time play by the referee. This is done by the stabbing of the hand up. After this one has ten seconds to venture a field goal. Body contact is permitted in defense, all defensive actions to be carried out frontally. In all other cases there is a penalty. This penalty can range from a free throw to a disqualification (direct red card). Penalties [ edit ] Handball has the following penalties: * Free throw * 7-meter throw (penalty) * Warning (Yellow Card - with subsequent breach of the same or higher magnitude following a penalty, up to three per team) * Time penalty (2 minutes - at 3 time penalties following a red card) * Disqualification (red card) When a foul a player gets a warning or penalty. In very serious offenses can be a direct red card shown, these are offenses like pulling back the schotarm or pushing in the back of an opponent. The player must leave the field and shall not participate in the game. Times edit A senior and A youth-match lasts 2x30 minutes. A B C youth and youth-game lasts 2x25 minutes. D- and E-youth play 2x20 minutes and an F-youth-game lasts 2x15 minutes. edit Handball is an extremely agile and versatile competitions, for which a great endurance and reaction time, snap action, throwing and sprinting power and agility are required. The game technique involves the use of all tactical possibilities, confusing attack combinations and imaginative cover systems. An experienced handball should be always receive the ball, so to walk freely and the opponent to shake off. Regarding the ball handling, handball comes down to a faultless catching and throwing technique. One should be able to catch the ball in front and behind the body, above the head and during the jump, hip and knee height. It should also be a ball with one hand to catch and a rolling or stationary ball can pick up off the ground quickly. The goalkeeper must stop the ball with his master's feet to perfection. There are a variety of ways, depending on the situation in order to throw a ball in the stretching steps, from any height, the hip swing throw, the rearward roll (here at the back is turned towards the target), the''valworp'' (one during an intentional trap side forward or thrown ball), the jump shot, the crank throw etc. The interaction in a team must be accurately and quickly. Many wrong passes, the victory cost because many goals will be scored in indoor handball. By applying different tactics they try to 'rip' set to defend the opponent in order to arrive at scoring. One can try different types of throws to score a goal: to throw a jump, you jump into the air to throw the ball over the defensive block, as can throw from the course and from position, this can be both upper and privately. Throws jump can only be carried overhead. When each player has an indoor handball both offensive and defensive tasks, depending on whether or not the team has possession. The players are constantly in action. A player can get the special mission to make holes in the defense line of the opposing team, making his teammates the opportunity to solve a long shot. Defensive tactics distinguish the man marking (each player must guard one opponent) and the space coverage (each player is responsible for one part of the field). Once the opponent has the ball, are the players of the defending team a closed circle around the target area. It is therefore important a quick ball forward, so that the party barely has time to organize the defense. in the Netherlands edit Within the Netherlands is mainly played in the hall. It is played in the national league that consists of a Premier League for men and for women, below is the First Division, including the Second Division A (northern region) and B (southern region) and among the classes A (northern region), B (eastern region), C (southern region) and D (western region). Besides this, there is competition in the departments which played the first class is the highest and from which one can be promoted to the national league. The following are the second, third, fourth and fifth class. In the lower grades, there is also an out of competition on paved fields. All departments have as an umbrella organization the Dutch Handball Association (NHV). This alliance allows the pool alignments and fixtures of leagues. Also selects the national selections. The NHV has about 57,000 members. in Belgium edit Within Belgium is almost exclusively played in the hall. There is a league for men and for women. Below are the national and below, the league class and region class. In the junior class is provincial department played. There are several unions representing the rights of handball; the European Handball Federation is the EHF . Handball World [ edit ] Especially in Europe, handball a popular sport. Especially in the Nordic countries and in the former Soviet republics. Among men, the German league's strongest in the world, with the ladies this is the Danish league. This is also evident in the major global tournaments, the World Championships and the Olympics. European countries are often the dominant countries, especially among the men. The only non-European country in the men still somewhat is talked about is South Korea and very sporadically Tunisia. In recent years it seems that Argentina is also more and more shows. In the women's continental difference is already smaller. The ladies from South Korea regularly win a European country and Angola. The Brazilian women's team still leaves most of the talking himself and in 2013 during the World Championships in Serbia as the first South American country ever claimed the title in the final to beat the host country. Category:Handball Category:Sports at the Summer Olympics